Prodigy
by Shcibby
Summary: Harry is a highly advanced prodigy, unmatched some might say. Read as he goes through his life. Note: I am not really sure where this story is going...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well here's a random project I've been playing with. I don't have any end in mind with this story; neither do I have a proper plot. I'm just writing this and seeing where it takes me out of sheer boredom. Feel free to drop a review on what you think about it, and constructive criticism is highly welcome. Random flames from anonymous people are worthless. Don't even bother wasting your time with that. WARNING: I have no Beta so please correct me where I go wrong.

It was little Harry's first time with actual tools to draw. He had seen some pieces of art being made on the television and sometimes, people showing you how to draw many pictures, complex or simple. His aunt had also bought Dudley a coloring book. He had memorized each of the pictures and time to time, would draw them in the sand or any other place he could. However, his aunt had also bought a book for herself. On more advanced art. That was foolish. He knew that she was talentless, and her failures proved it. She had shelved the book, never to be looked upon again, until Harry had taken it. Now he was going to put it to good use. It would have been much simpler if the other children would simply be quiet.

"Now now class, settle down".

Ah, that was the voice of their current teacher. Her efforts were fruitless however as she attempted to help the other children with their 'art'. He could not understand why little kids were given art supplies if all they did was dump it on the paper and make no imagery. It was stupid. Harry however had been working on his first real painting. Carefully he placed his finishing touches on the rose he had been working on for entirety of the lesson. He wanted nothing less than perfection. It was his first day here and he decided a good impression was better than any other. Though how this might help he was not sure.

Just as he finished his teacher had seemed to notice he was separate from the others, and made her way towards him.

"Now Harry, no need to be shy why don't you come forwards?"

Harry did not respond but simply gestured towards his painting.

"Oh, you want to show me?"

He nodded. Apparently she assumed his intellect equivalent to the other children here. How insulting. He did however notice she seemed to be rather…..awestruck by his painting. That was good. He worked hard on it after all.

"Harry! This is amazing! How..?"

She seemed to be a little amazed by the fact a small child drew much better than she probably did. Or maybe not. He did not have the necessary information for that deduction, but it had high chances of being true. He simply smiled and gave it to her, hopping off his seat as the bell rung, joining the other children as they dashed out the door, eager to start playing. Harry however was dismayed. Now he had nothing to do. He could play with the other children but that was so useless.

He decided to train that strange ability he had. That supernatural power. One that made absolutely no sense. He moved to a bench and relaxed. Breathing deeply, he began meditating. As he looked inwards he found it. A large pool of energy. And if he delved deeper he would see an aquatic wonderland. Water of all temperatures flowed here and there. A large mass of ice was seen, floating serenely. It formed a little arctic island. Harry then focused and 'pulled' some of the energy out. Once more came that feeling of strength, reassurance, and bitter cold. Strange combination, but it mattered little to him.

He focused on a rock in the distance and slowly began to lift it. Once he had it floating he made others join it. It was this way he practiced, honing his control, increasing his stamina, and abilities. He supposed his power could do other things but right now he lacked any guinea pigs…..Or did he? He thought for a moment. His decision was made. His relatives would make perfect test subjects. And if he somehow did something wrong….. Well who needs them anyway? They were worthless. He was giving them purpose. They should be thanking him.

He decided to start right away. And aimed his sights onto Dudley. Dudley who would, in no time, become morbidly obese if his eating habits continued. He decided to start simple, and used his magic to carefully untie his laces. And…..success. They were untied and Dudley was none the wiser. Until he fell that is. Harry was surprised Dudley got hurt. The amount of blubber he had would certainly have cushioned his fall. But it seemed Dudley's extraordinary amount of fat was as useless as the boy himself. Oh well he still had some more experiments to do. But those were done in private. With Dudley's shoes magically being whisked away from him.

Only to turn around and kick him. That was definitely worth it. The look on the great lumps face was priceless. He even attempted to lift Dudley. But that was only slight successful. He was simply too heavy. It seemed his fat had finally done something for him. So maybe it wasn't completely useless. But regardless he wondered what Dudley would make of all these strange things. If he told his mother and father…..then Harry might face some difficulties. But that was for another time.

Harry headed into the library, as was his routine, before going home. It was here Harry would acquire the precious knowledge required to ensure he was prepared for situations. It was also here he found his art teacher talking to somebody. The other seemed skeptical, if his expression was anything to go by. He wondered what they talked about and decided to further test his powers. He focused on being able to hear them and…..It worked. Though rather faint he could make out there voices. It seemed she was telling her companion about an excellent child who could draw like a professional. Harry tuned out of the conversation. It seemed the statement 'speak of the devil' had some basing. At least, his uncle did call him 'devil spawn' quite a bit. Maybe there was some truth to that. Joy.

Harry simply ducked around them, careful not to be seen by his teacher, les he get involved and made his way towards the biology section. He needed to research about certain animals. He needed to know what was inside them to further his own personal analysis on his 'magic'. It was there he found a teenager who was busily browsing the many books. He saw that she was sufficiently tall to get the book he wanted and since he need not risk someone detecting him using 'magic' to pull it out she would be the perfect helper. He just hoped she would not question him. And so he went forwards and prepared to do something he rather did not enjoy. Talking.

"Excuse me; would you please get me that book on animal anatomy?" She looked around bewildered for a moment before directed her gaze downwards. This might be more troublesome than required.

"Oh, are you getting that book for somebody else? That person should get it themselves, sending a little kid is rather rude."

"No I wish to read it. And yes I am quite capable of doing such a thing. My intellect is far above what my age suggests."

"Oh….okay?" With that statement she got him his book and he set off. Well that was not as bad as it could be. He finished memorizing the diagrams within 5 minute. A new record, if he recalled correctly. And he always did. As he sat down to read he realized the poor positioning he was in. His art teacher would see him. And she was still with that man she was telling about Harry. He really hoped she had dropped it.

"Oh, look! There's the little prodigy now!'

Damn. And the high school girl heard as well. This could be a while. He really, really hated wasted time. The man and his teacher walked over and the girl also seemed curious. No escape. He really needed to fore plan this seating thing.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Mr. Smith, he is a professional artist and would like to see some of your work."

Mr. Smith however had noticed something else.

"Harry….Isn't that book a wee bit…..advanced for you?"

Sighing Harry shook his head. This really was going to be a waste. Now he would need to find a way to sneak this book out. Leave it to his relatives deciding that he had no need for library cards.

"But anyway, may I please see your work Harry?"

Now the girl had abandoned any pretenses and had come to stand right next to them. Harry reached into his bag and withdrew the painting. Really so much trouble over a little flower. Marvelous way to ruin his fond memories of his first painting. Ah more of that awe. Maybe it was not completely ruined. In fact this could lead somewhere. Maybe he could get some candy out of this. He liked candy.

"AMAZING! Simply astounding Harry! Why I think you might as well be the most talented artist I have ever met! In fact with you reading that book I could say you are nothing less than a prodigy!"

Yes well he had already figured that out. But maybe he could get something out of this. He just needed to play his cards right. Oh who was he kidding this would be like taking candy from a baby. Not that he would stoop so low. He would _negotiate_. The baby would always get something. He would always get the candy. Lovely candy.

"Actually Harry I am quite sure you could sell this for quite some money."

Wow he did not even have to try. Fantastic.

"In fact I could do it for you! What do you say?"

He nodded. But then he wondered.

"Just how much money would I earn?"

"Well that depends, but I suppose it would be maybe….300 **(AN: I have no idea whether this is accurate, I'm not really into the prices of art. Feel free to drop a review and correct the amount of money if you wish. Doing so anonymously or not doesn't really matter.)** pounds if you are lucky. In fact it might be worth even more when they see how young the painter was. If this is your first painting it could be a collector's item!"

Well that would work. He sealed the deal and took his leave. Not before slipping the book into his back. He still needed to read after all. But first he headed into the candy store and proceeded to charge a large purchase onto his uncle's account. The fool would simply believe it was Dudley's expense. He was too dumb to figure out of course.

And so he arrived home. It seemed the television, and food, had made Dudley forget all about the strange occurrences at school. Idiot. He went upstairs and read the book. He memorized the many organs of the human body and some of the animals as well. Namely a snake. He seemed to be able to find many of those in the gardens. He then crept out and went towards his victim. It seemed a frog had found its way to his house. How it got there? He did not care. He went over and focused. He imagined the frogs' eyes and then imagined them at his feet. There was a loud croak. He looked below and there it was. Its eyes lay before him. Success. He proceeded dissecting the toad. It was…messy. He needed to be rid of the corpse. It would not do for it to be lying around. He pictured flames to burn the worthless corpse to ash. It worked. He could also control the color of the flame. Pretty. Black flames were pretty.


	2. Tying up loose ends

Authors Note: Well here we go another chapter. In this chapter what I have achieved… is to ferment the fact Harry will be dark in this story. Though no need to worry, he won't be a Mary Sue or whatever the male equivalent of that is.

Harry awoke the next morning. Saturday. That meant he had the entire day to practice. He needed to improve his skills with magic. He headed down to cook for his relatives. He would only receive bread and butter. This time however he was early and managed to cook himself some meat. Just as he prepared their meals he left. Going outside, he quickly finished the daily upkeep for Petunia's precious lawn. One she herself had never touched.

After doing so he made his way to the park and looked around. He found a nice spot shaded in the trees. Plenty of rocks and stones there to practice on. His current limit was 10 rocks. He did not know how much he would need. But he would have to at least be able to lift all the rocks here. His development was quick. This was the first day he had ever truly devoted himself fully to magic. In 1 hour he was able to lift all the rocks he could see. He needed to get more. Unfortunately he saw Dudley and his gang entering the park. No doubt searching for some victims. He saw them begin bullying a little child. Pathetic.

The child set off at a full sprint. They followed. Piers, the only one amongst them with any reasonable speed, was catching up. Harry remembered that boy all too well. He would only be caught time to time because of him. Deciding to use him next he focused on remembering everything about the ankle bone. He pictured every aspect of the bone, the way it would move, and bend. He used his magic and then simultaneously twisted both of Piers' bones. The girly shriek he let out was very satisfying. He collapsed face first and broke his nose. He actually looked better this way.

The little boy managed an escape due to his help. Piers would be out of action for a bit. He had nothing to fear from Dudley's gang anymore. In fact…..if he crippled Piers permanently then he would never have to fear. Make something fall on his legs. Crush them. Render him useless. Yes. That was going to be fun. Even more incentive to further his abilities.

He had worked hard. It had paid off. He could now lift humans up with ease. Time to go have a conversation with his relatives. He found them all gathered in the living room. He was now going to take control. He called out to the walrus sitting on the couch.

"Vernon."

Vernon's head turned around. He was looking furious.

"Boy! How dare you show such disrespect, after all we-"

"I do not care to listen to your worthless drivel. I will be taking Dudley's room. You have 5 minutes to vacate him or there will be punishment."

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL BEAT YOU TO PULP!"

Vernon got up and advanced. Harry simply lifted him up. Suspended in the air he could do nothing.

"WHAT! LET ME DOWN NOW!"

"No Vernon. You will pay."

Vernon now saw his situation. Petunia was against the wall pale and in fear. Dudley was still entranced in his food and T.V.

"L-let me down boy."

"Now now Vernon." Harry started while summoning a knife and bringing it closer to his uncle. "Will I be getting the room?"

"Y-yes, just let me down."

"Excellent" Harry placed the knife back. "But since you failed to obey the first time I'm afraid punishment is in order." With that Harry used his magic to break Vernon's knee. The scream he let out was marvelous. Harry went and placed him next to the stairs. A little later some people entered the house.

"What happened? We heard screaming."

Harry answered simply. "Nothing. My uncle slipped down the stairs. His leg bent in a funny way. He started screaming after that."

The people pulled him out and got him into their car. Funny that they would actually care about this man. Maybe they were hoping for something.

"Well Petunia. 5 minutes."

She nodded fearfully and told Dudley to take his things out. When Dudley started complaining Harry threw a mallet at his head. That shut him up. Things were getting better. For him anyway. The Dursleys would regret the way they treated him. He was going to make sure of that.

He then proceeded to head towards the fridge and made himself a feast. Tomorrow he was going to start regular school. He wondered how it would be. It would probably be boring. He had already studied the material. He was moving on to high school level. Maybe if he proved himself, they would allow him to go ahead. Perhaps he could be going to university soon. He would like that. What did he need for universities again? He never actually checked. Heard some teenagers taking about some called O'levels though. Maybe that was it. He just needed to figure out how to take these tests.

He set of to the library. He was determined to get out of schooling as quickly as possible. If that meant he would be studying nonstop for a month or so who cared?

It was difficult to reach this moment Harry reflected. But here he was. Harvard. And at age 9 as well. The Dursleys worth was running short. He would have to tie up those loose ends soon. But that was for another time. He wanted to see how these people would react, to studying with a child much smarter than all of them. He probably looked better than some of them too. At least that was he could gather. He was always told he was 'absolutely adorable'.

He headed in. Got a lot of stares. People really needed to find something else to do.

He made his way to his first lecture. Luckily the professors were already told that a little child would be joining them. Otherwise it would have taken a bit of effort to explain. The students however had no such notice and decided he was much more interesting than the professor. This was going to be a long year.

He returned to the Dursleys completely triumphant. Finishing Harvard as the top student of his year. That was impressive. He also sold several more pieces of art. His name was quite well known these days. A lot of news reporters wished to interview the little child prodigy. That was expected seeing as he was even above normal prodigy. He didn't even know what to call himself. But whatever it was, it was impressive. He noticed the house had a new paint job. The paint job he requested. Blood red look very nice. To him anyway. He cared little about what others thought.

Circling the house so he could see it in all its glory he spied a sight through the window which shocked him. The Dursleys sitting about looking nervous. Vernon was next to the entry way. Holding a gun. They planned to kill him. Little matter. He was going to kill them soon anyway. It would just be sooner rather than later. Their fault. He was simply doing what had to be done.

Using the backdoor he quietly slipped in. They were fools. To not even think of him coming from the rear. He saw Dudley sitting, watching T.V. Petunia had decided to take a post up by the window. Should have done that sooner. Now nothing would save them. He crept right next to Vernon, leaned in and whispered.

"Hey, who are we waiting for?"

The reaction was amusing. He shot straight up. But he recovered quickly. He turned and pointed the gun at him. Or he would have, if he were still holding the gun. His face paled dramatically. He knew it was over. He simply did not want to accept it.

"N-now l-l-look here boy. I…."

His voice faltered at the end as he could not think of anything else to say. Pity. He would have loved to listen to his excuses. But that was a lost opportunity. He needed to deal out some justice. He however did not believe in senseless suffering. Unless it brought him amusement. But still only to a certain degree.

"Now to ensure nobody hears this…" Harry made a fist, and watched as the Dudley start bleeding from his mouth.

"W-w-what did you do?" Petunia asked with a fearful look in her eye.

"Well I guess you can say…" Harry started as he put on some sunglasses. "I just hit the mute button." From the T.V behind them a loud "" was heard. Harry then muted the T.V. And then repeated the process without sunglasses on the elders. He lifted Vernon up and then twisted each of his limbs. The noise of the bones shattering was pleasing. He summoned all the knives he could from the drawers, and made them hover tauntingly in front of Vernon. A slight smile came across his face as he sent them flying.

"Vernon…." Sunglasses. "Looks like you just got the point." In his mind he clearly remembers the after phrase. ''

After ripping them out and throwing them back in Vernon was….shredded. Amusing. He then turned to Petunia, and simply forced her gut to fly out of her mouth. And one more time.

"And that's what they call…" Sunglasses." Puking your guts out." !

**(AN: For those of you who were wondering as to why this was not a more serious Dursley killing, well I already wrote a more serious one in another story of mine. If you want me to make a more serious one/add more torture/ or just simply remove the random memetastic lulz then feel free to tell me. I'll most probably post that amendment in the next chapter.) **

Harry looked around his room in silent contemplation. After killing the Dursleys, he had posed as a frightened child coming home to find his relatives gruesomely murdered. It had been about one day since then and he had received a strange letter, which he studied once more.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that your family has unfortunately met a rather unfortunate end. I cannot express my heartfelt sorrow for your loss in a simple letter, but you have my condolences. However, I know now that you have no place to live, which is why I must meet with you as soon as possible. I cannot explain to you at this moment what I am talking about, or what has kept me from visiting earlier, but I hope to explain it all when we meet. _

_During our meeting I hope to clear any misunderstandings you might have, and secure a new place for you to live, with a lovely family to help you recover from this most grievous loss. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

It filled Harry with an understandable amount of annoyance. Who was this person to randomly come about and decide where he would be going? Surely he was to choose himself, or failing that go to an orphanage. Even so, if his letter was anything to go by, it showed that this man was quite influential. Furthermore it was quite obvious that this man had played some part in Harry's placement with the Dursleys.

This alone was reason enough to hate the man with a vengeance. Even if this Dumbledore person had assumed that Harry would be cared for seeing as he was with family, shouldn't he have at least checked once? Just popped in one fine sunny afternoon when Harry was slaving away at his cousins meals, or cleaning the house that he was never allowed to relax in.

Harry sighed and traced the scar on his forehead, once more trying to think what could possibly have resulted in him obtaining such a unique wound. Petunia had told him the reason was a car crash, so the obvious thing to assume was it came from somewhere else. That and in the memories he had he distinctly remembered a woman with red hair standing in front of him, falling to a green light, and then a cold, cruel laugh. Followed by a cold, cruel screech of pain. **(AN: If he can make sure that nobody has the courage to utter his fake name, then he has what it take to screech in a cold, cruel manner dammit.)**

Harry decided that he was over thinking things, and he would be better served by going to sleep to rest. He needed to be fresh for when Dumbledore arrived, and lack of sleep would only impair his mental performance.

End Note: And there we have it. Now we are reaching a slight problem… where will Harry be going? Hmm… well I'll see to that later. At any rate, I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed it as well. As usual correct me where I'm wrong, post any suggestions and what not.

Music I listened to while writing this: 'Death Note OST 7: Kudoku (Solitude)'. Might as well take this chance to say; if you have never watched/ read it, Death Note is an amazing Manga/Anime and well worth the time. In fact, it's my favorite Manga and Anime of all time.

Next chapter will most probably be sent up to be posted tomorrow. And if you think that I seem to be rushing through things, don't worry. Things will slow down at Hogwarts.


	3. Professor Albus Dumbledore

Authors Note: Here we go another chapter finished ahead of schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this up and get about 2 chapters done in a day, and maybe upload once per day. The average length will be about 2K words per chapter. Also, I might hold a poll or something similar asking which house you want Harry to be in.

Something I forgot to do… Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the idea for this story, and the actually story itself. Or maybe it's all just a figment of my imagination. Bottom line: I own nothing. Sad face.

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning, and quickly prepared himself. On the envelope to deliver the mail a hastily scrawled note had been added stating that Harry should be read to receive Dumbledore at 10:00 Am sharp. After showering, putting on a new pair of clothes, and eating breakfast Harry looked at the clock to note he had about 1 hour left until Dumbledore was supposed to arrive.

Though speaking accurately, nobody was as punctual as they claimed to be. After grabbing the book dedicated to every detail of the human anatomy Harry sat down and once more read it. Seeing as he was quite proficient at manipulating things he always made sure to learn more and more to see how amusing he could make things with his magic.

He was just musing over the idea of removing someone's stomach during the phase of digestion when Pepsinogen had been converted to Pepsin and then proceed to watch them literally digest themselves. Harry could only imagine the shock people would experience when the autopsy results came in. Chuckling Harry rose at the noise of the door bell, and asked

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore come to see young Harry."

Opening the door Harry examined the tall and rather impressively aged old man. However that impressive age only increased the chances that this man was completely senile. If this was the man behind Harry's future residence and quite possibly other matters, then Harry was sure there was to be much misery in his life he entrusted everything to this man.

However even as he noted his seemingly grandfatherly look, Harry could not help but notice that look in his eyes. One that was a telltale sign that this man was not only a genius, but perhaps rather cunning. Though the very glint that tipped Harry off was gone so fast, that he could not help but think that it was simply something conjured up by his imagination due to an amount of paranoia. At any rate, he would be a fool to think this man was really what he seemed. He had to be a force to be reckoned with if he was capable of doing what he wanted with people's lives.

"Ah, hello Harry. How are you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes flicking towards what seemed to be Harry's forehead, or to be more precise, his scar.

"…Fine." Harry replied rather stiffly.

Dumbledore seemed to peer searchingly at him, as if wondering why Harry did not sound so sorrowful. "I see you are coping rather well with ah… that incident yesterday. But it would be better for our conversation to be carried on while comfortably seated. I have much to tell you."

Wordlessly Harry led Dumbledore to the sitting room, and the both proceeded to sit down. "Would you like anything to drink Mr…?"

"Professor Harry. I am a professor…. And no thank you."

"Where do you teach?"

"Ah yes, that is a matter we must come to quite soon. First of all Harry… have you noticed any oddities about yourself?"

Harry looked away slightly as Dumbledore seemingly attempted to look directly into his eyes. But why would he want to do such a thing? "I don't understand professor." Harry was a little wary at this point. Was his gift not as unique as he had first believed?

"You see Harry… You are a wizard."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he thought. "So what I've been able to do… is magic? Like those children's books?"

"Yes Harry, some of those books were not quite as fictional as some might believe… more likely people witnessing Wizards and Witches but not being obliviated…"

"Obliviated?"

"Yes, you see Harry Wizards and Witches must be kept a secret. So if a Muggle were to unfortunately, chance upon some magic, his or her memories would be wiped as soon as possible."

"Muggles?" What strange terms was he using? Maybe he was senile… Really, muggles? Who would think up of such a name?

"Non-magicals. They are called Muggles by the magical folk."

"I see… and where am I supposed to learn about this all, seeing as I was just randomly tossed about to people who have nothing in similar with me?" Harry asked with a bit of indignation in his tone.

"Harry, you shared blood with the Dursleys…"

"So? It didn't amount to anything."

Dumbledore looked rather troubled and seemed to redouble his attempt to look Harry in the eye. "Yes… you will learn everything you need at Hogwarts. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster of the school, and you may begin attending at the age of eleven. You will learn there for seven years exactly, long enough to complete your O. and N.E.; before you set off for the mysterious temptress we call the future."

Harry looked blankly at the man. Either he was poetic or… senile. "O.? N.E.W.T.s?"

"Those are the tests for the Wizarding Britain. I suppose they would be your O-Levels and A-Levels, unless I have mistaken the terms. They stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Well seem pretty normal. But where did advanced come from? "And Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests."

…

The Wizarding world itself was senile. No wonder he had experienced such a childhood. With someone like this man in charge disaster was most going to always be afoot. In fact, it would not be a far stretch to assume he might die in the actual school. Perfect, killed in a school, the most dignified way to go…

"But we've not gotten to the main topic of our conversation Harry. Now, we need to resolve the issue of where you shall live…"

"Can't I live alone? I am more than fully capable of caring for myself."

"I'm sorry Harry but you are too young for that, perhaps when you are older you might live alone, but until then you need a family who will love and care for you."

"Like the Dursleys?" Harry asked sarcasm heavily apparent in his voice.

"What do you mean Harry? They were your family, surely they loved and cared for you."

"Them? Impossible, they despised me. In fact, I was there slave for quite a while. And I have you, I understand, to thank for that."

Dumbledore looked as if this conversation was not going in the direction he was hoping for. "I'm sorry for hearing this Harry. But you must understand that I had no choice…"

"You could have checked. Just popped in one fine sunny afternoon to see how the orphan from a car crash was doing."

"Car crash?"

"That's how my parents died right?"

Dumbledore was a little troubled now. "They never explained… This will be a little… complicated Harry. I suppose we must start at the beginning. There was a terrible Dark Lord who rose to power before you were born. So atrocious was he, so evil, vile, and cunning, that everybody fears him greatly, and to this day, nobody can even utter his name."

"That's stupid. What will saying his name do? Curse you?"

"In a way, that is a curse. A curse of fear. But you are quite wise Harry, and I agree with you. Fear of a name only makes you fear the person behind the name even more. The name of this Dark Lord was Voldemort. Now Voldemort, during his rise to power, killed many good families, and one day came… for the Potters. On that fateful Halloween night, 10 years ago, Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow, where your parents were hiding. Upon killing your parents, who fought bravely to defend you, he attempted to kill you. However, he could not. For you alone, managed to survive the killing curse, and banish the Dark Lord, something so many tried, and failed at. For this reason, you are hailed as a hero everywhere. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived."

Dumbledore gazed at Harry sadly, while he thought to himself. "Why sir?"

"Why were you the only one to survive? Well I believe that your mother's love…"

Wait what? Love? Is he insane? Even so, Harry had another question he wanted answered. "No sir, why did Voldemort target my family specifically?"

"He did not Harry, as I said, many people were killed."

"But you said my family were in hiding… surely if everyone was also hiding as they were, the death toll would not be so terrible. And why else would they hide, but to hide from Voldemort, which means they had a specific reason to hide, something so important, that they went to measures the other families didn't. Obviously they were targeted…"

Dumbledore sighed, "Ah, you are far too intelligent for me. But I am sorry Harry; you must understand when I say that you are not ready for the truth. You must wait until you are older."

"Sir? This could be life changing information, how could you hold it from me? I have been to university; I'm mature enough to know!"

"Maybe Harry, but still on the inside, you are a child. I will tell you in due time…" This man was… indescribable. He was clearly off his rocker. "Now Harry, to address the matter of where you shall live…"

"Sir, can't I pick that for myself at least?"

"Harry, I must stress that this is not a light decision. You are quite impressionable, and need to be with good people. Allow me to place you with another family…"

"Because you did such a terrific job of it last time, placed me with the kindest people in all the lands."

Dumbledore sighed. "Even so Harry, I suppose I can show you a list of people to stay with, and then allow you to visit and see where you would enjoy staying. That should provide you with the choice you so desire."

Harry was thinking, weighing his options. When suddenly inspiration struck. "Sir… what kind of school is Hogwarts?"

A genuine smile came across Dumbledores' face, "Aah… lovely Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Harry, is a boarding school, based inside a castle located in Scotland. It is quite massive, if I do say so myself, and is filled with enchanting mysteries and new surprises around every corner…"

"And sir, how well stocked is the library?"

"Diligent at studies like your mother I see, the Library boasts an amazingly massive size, with a vast collection of books under all the topics you could wish for. It is a venerable fountain of knowledge, one that is both enjoyable, and rewarding to drink from."

"Sir… if I am the Boy-Who-Lived, wouldn't there be security concerns for me? I'm sure followers of this Voldemort fellow wouldn't be too happy."

"Not to worry Harry, I will personally protect the family you choose, and Hogwarts itself is the most secure location, in the entire world."

"So… why don't I just go live in Hogwarts?"

That wiped the smile off of his face. "I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot allow such a thing. Students are not allowed in Hogwarts over the summer, that is a rule, and even so it is not safe there."

"But I know not to get in trouble sir, and surely someone can keep an eye on me in there. I can go drink from that fountain of knowledge every day, be perfectly secure, and in a place where you can easily check on me. The advantages are endless."

Harry could see the wheels turning in Dumbledores head. One more push and he would probably be able to secure his position in Hogwarts. However if he did not, then he would most probably be assigned to a house, and even so that might not be so bad. He would need to make a decision now, whether to go for Hogwarts and be ensured knowledge, or take a gamble and go to some family.

End Note: And there we have it. Yes the end is interactive, I want to know what you as the readers would prefer. Just drop a review saying what you want. If you say family, then you can also drop which family you want him to go to. Anonymous will not be accepted, seeing as one could simply spam it over and over with several anonymous reviews. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Meh.


End file.
